Interview
by jjbny
Summary: 'Coba keluarkan pendapatmu tentang maknae kita, Junhong dengan bahasamu sendiri' - "Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja sih hyung kalo saling mencintai? Kenapa harus pake bahasa cokelat, es krim, sama lollipop segala. Hyung lucu deh!" / B.A.P daelo fanfiction.


**Interview**

**daelo fanfiction**

**owned by ireneviirt**

* * *

Suasana dorm B.A.P pagi ini tengah ricuh. Pasalnya, semua member bangun telat karena Daehyun sibuk bercumbu dengan cheesecake nya karena sudah seminggu tak bertemu. Dan setelah Daehyun bercumbu dengan cheesecake nya, waktu sudah menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi, dan parahnya, mereka sudah dijadwalkan ke stasiun radio untuk di interview pukul sepuluh nanti.

Jika yang lain tengah sibuk mempersiapkan diri, Daehyun kini malah sibuk menggoda Junhong yang akan membersihkan diri. Membuat Yongguk dan Himchan mau tak mau harus turun tangan mengatasi Daehyun hingga akhirnya Junhong diperbolehkan mandi.

Manager Kang mengetuk pintu dorm mereka pukul sepuluh kurang lima belas menit, membuat semua yang tengah sarapan kilat itu langsung terlonjak kaget dan Himchan langsung membuka pintu untuk manager kesayangan mereka itu. Awalnya Manager Kang berniat untuk marah karena mereka telat membuat semuanya menjadi kacau, tapi tidak jadi saat ia menemukan beberapa helai roti yang belum terolesi selai, dan dengan cepat ia mengambilnya juga mengolesinya dengan selai dan ikut sarapan kilat bersama member B.A.P lainnya.

* * *

Semua sudah siap untuk melaksanakan jadwal walau tetap datang telat dari biasanya, membuat stasiun radio itu sudah mengulur waktu selama lima belas menit. Mereka duduk di tempat yang sudah disediakan, dan menjawab pertanyaan-pertanyaan dari host dan Babyz yang ditanyakan oleh host dengan sempurna.

Tiga puluh menit lagi jadwal mereka disini usai, dan host memutuskan untuk memberikan pertanyaan paling gampang. Yaitu,'**Coba keluarkan pendapatmu tentang maknae kita, Junhong dengan kata-katamu sendiri!**'. Dan di mulai dari Youngjae yang duduk paling pojok.

"Menurutku, Junhong itu maknae yang baik. Dia sangat penurut jika di minta melakukan suatu hal. Aku sangat suka mencubiti pipinya yang itu dan hal itu terkadang membuatnya kesal."

Di lanjut oleh Himchan,"Aku sependapat dengan Youngjae. Terkadang ia berakting seperti orang dewasa membuat kami semakin gemas dengan dirinya. Tapi aku yakin, aku dan dia sama-sama imut, bahkan aku lebih imut darinya." semua yang berada di sana tertawa mendengarnya.

"Junhong terkadang suka membantuku di ruang kerja walaupun ia sama sekali tidak mengerti. Kadang aku marah karena ia merecoki urusanku, tapi aku tak bisa marah berlama-lama karena ia selalu menunjukkan ekspresi lucu tanpa sadar." ujar Yongguk lalu tertawa karena melihat wajah Junhong yang aneh.

"Kami maknae di B.A.P, kadang Junhong suka curhat kepadaku tentang hal yang menurutku sama sekali tidak penting. Kami juga sering menghabiskan waktu bersama di ruang latihan untuk latihan bersama berjam-jam. Dia selalu menanyakan tentang otot perutnya yang sudah berbentuk atau belum, padahal sama sekali tak ada perubahan dari yang sebelumnya."

"Daehyun tampaknya tengah memikirkan sesuatu," ucap host dan membuat semua yang disana memandangnya meminta jawaban. "Oke, Daehyun, apa pendapatmu tentang Junhong?"

Daehyun tampak memikirkan sesuatu, lalu ia membuka mulutnya untuk berbicara. "Junhong itu manis seperti cokelat, bahkan lebih manis dari persediaan cokelatku di kulkas, membuatku ingin memilikinya seutuhnya, lalu mencicipi seberapa manisnya dirinya."

Semua yang disana memandang Daehyun dengan pandangan aneh sekaligus kaget. Sedangkan Junhong yang berada di pojok satu lagi, menundukkan wajahnya malu. Lalu Daehyun membuka mulutnya lagi,"Junhong juga manis seperti es krim, juga lebih manis dari es krim yang suka kami beli untuk makan di dorm. Dan lagi, membuatku ingin mencicipi seberapa manis dirinya. Dan aku yakin ia lebih manis dari es krim vanilla dan cokelat."

"Daehyun!" semua member B.A.P tampak panik–tidak dengan Jongup yang berusaha mengartikan ucapan Daehyun–, bisa-bisa Daehyun membocorkan tentang hubungannya dengan Junhong ke seluruh fans juga manusia di dunia(?). Ya ampun Daehyun, pekalah sedikit dengan keadaan di sekitarmu, apa karena Junhong, kau sampai sesibuk itu?

"Junhong juga manis seperti permen. Permen lollipop lebih tepatnya. Tapi, tidak. Hanya aku yang akan menjadi permen lollipopnya. Aku suka sekali mencium bibirnya yang semanis permen itu. Bukan, maksudku lebih manis dari permen. Dan, aku mencintainya. Seperti dia yang juga mencintaiku."

"Itu saja." ucap Daehyun dan tersenyum manis pada Junhong yang wajahnya memerah.

"Jadi, Babyz di luar sana, ternyata Daehyun juga Junhong sudah menjalin hubungan selama hampir setahun! Tak kusangka mereka hebat sekali menyembunyikannya! Jadi, Himchan, Yongguk, Youngjae dan Jongup, siapa lagi yang mempunyai hubungan di B.A.P?"

"Sepertinya Yongguk dan Himchan juga memiliki hubungan, ya? Hohoho! Jika Yongguk bersama Himchan, berarti Youngjae bersama Jongup. Itu benar?"

Semua member yang sedari-tadi mengucapkan sumpah serapah untuk host juga Daehyun kini memerah wajahnya, kecuali Jongup yang masih menunjukkan wajah bingungnya. Waktu pun sudah habis, host mengakhiri acara interview itu dengan membawa berita bahagia tersendiri untuk Babyz yang mendengarnya. Mereka kembali ke ruangan yang disiapkan untuk mereka dan duduk beristirahat.

Sudah berpuluh-puluh menit Jongup terus menunjukkan wajah bingung dan berpikir, tapi ia sama sekali tak bicara apa kebingungan dan apa yang dipikirkannya pada member lain saat mereka bertanya. Tapi semua pertanyaan mereka terjawab saat Jongup tiba-tiba berucap,"Kenapa tidak bilang dari awal saja sih hyung kalo saling mencintai? Kenapa harus pake bahasa cokelat, es krim, sama lollipop segala. Hyung lucu deh!" Jongup tertawa lepas. Membuat semua member yang sedari-tadi menunggu jawaban Jongup mendesah sebal.


End file.
